


Dernière Lettre

by AllenKune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Friendship, Letters, M/M, Marauders, Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Remus reçoit la dernière lettre de Sirius, le dernier cadeau de son ami avant qu'il ne se sacrifie pour sauvé son petit frère de la menace de la marque et de la guerre que les deux gryffondor savent être proche.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 14





	Dernière Lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Je vient de créer le discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture". Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies que vous soyez lecteurs ou auteurs ! Au rendez-vous des défis d'écritures, des discutions, et la future création d'un jeu de rôle et d'un espace pour les lecteurs. Voici [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag) pour venir nous rejoindre ~!

Cela arrivait parfois durant les grandes vacances que les maraudeurs passent quelques jours sous silence, retrouvant leurs familles et leurs maisons. Mais Remus n'avais jamais dut attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Surtout que c'était leurs dernières années, leur dernière vacance avant la vie adulte. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son ami mais contacter Peter et James ne l'avais pas aidé. 

Alors qu'il prenait son mal en patience, Remus eu la surprise de recevoir un hibou de la famille Black. Le majestueux oiseau se poser à sa fenêtre, tendant un courrier dans une enveloppe soigneuse et en lettre dorée. Le brun prit avec hésitation la lettre, l'ouvrant devant l'hibou qui attendait sans doute une réponse.

L'enveloppe révélait à la surprise du jeune homme bientôt adulte une lettre plier et une invitation en papier cartonné et à l'écriture d'or. Une invitation de mariage réalisa Remus. Une invitation au mariage de Sirius. Son meilleur ami qui il y a plusieurs semaines était célibataire. 

Remus sentie que cela devais être un mariage arrangé. Cela expliquait son étrange silence et aussi le mariage soudain, en seulement un petit mois. Curieux mais surtout inquiet Remus cherchait la femme que Sirius aller devoir épouser contre son grés. A coté du nom de Sirius, reposait dans les mêmes lettres dorées le nom de Regulus.

Remus s'arrêtait un instant, surprit mais comprenant légèrement la raison d'une telle union. Sirius et James lui avait déjà parlé des mariages arrangés entre pur-sang. C'était banal et presque attendu de voir un membre d'une famille se marié avec un cousin et même si c'était rare certain se marié même entre fratrie.

Toujours pur, cela semblait plus que vrais en voyant le prochain mariage de la famille Black. Remus se demandait par quel miracle il avait été convié à se mariage. Cela ne pouvais être que la volonté de Sirius mais alors que la curiosité et l'inquiétude s'agiter en lui, son regard tomba sur la lettre encore pliée.

Remus reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Sirius et lut avec avidité les maigres informations qui lui était offert. Les mots ne semblaient pas réels, comme dictait par quelqu'un d'autre mais il était indéniable que l'idée venait bien du gryffondor. Remus sentie son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine en lisant les lignes que son ami avait écrites. La dernière lettre de son ami. 

Un mariage arrangé, comme il l'avait supposé. Mais on ne lui avait pas imposé et Sirius avait de lui-même proposé se mariage en échange de quelques choses que Remus ne pouvais que féliciter. La famille était importante, et Sirius sacrifier sa liberté en échange de celle de son frère et de leur permettre d'être loin de la guerre à venir 

En échange d'un mariage qui le scellerait à jamais dans la famille Black et prospérera à sa famille, Regulus ne prendra jamais la marque et ils vivront à l'abri de la guerre que Remus savait immédiate. Protéger son petit frère une dernière du mal de sa propre famille. Malgré lui le loup garou se sentie soulager. Sirius serait à l'abri des batailles. Remus se sentait soulager de le savoir en sécurité, même si il était dans une cage d'or mais Remus avait bonne espoir de le libéré avec l'aide des autres quand les choses serons plus calmes.

Malheureusement la suite de la lettre fit froncé les sourcilles de Remus. Sirius lui demandait de n'en parlait à personne, que le contenue de cette lettre devais rester secrète. C'était la dernière chose qu'il serait autorisé de faire, inviter son meilleur ami à son mariage et lui offrirait des informations d'une importance capitale.

Dans sa lettre était glissée une liste, une liste de mangemorts ou de personne en lien avec le deuxième seigneur des ténèbres. Remus fronça les sourcilles, comprenant qu'il avait dut être aidé pour trouver tout ses noms mais surtout un seul nom résonnait dans l'esprit du sorcier. Regulus. Regulus venait de leur offrir sur un plateau des informations qui seront précieuse. Remus posait la lettre sur le bureau, invoquant avec sa baguette du papier et une plume pour écrire une réponse.

Sirius lui faisait confiance, et peut être même Regulus aussi. Remus ne pouvais pas les décevoir et gâcher cette chance qui lui était tendu. Peter serais trop peureux pour se genre de mission, et James n'aurait pas la patience ni même la douceur que demander se genre de chose. Pour la première fois Remus se retrouvait au centre de quelque chose de grand, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il aiderait au mieux son ami, il irait à son mariage et tenterait de l'aider en gardant son silence sur le secret de cette union. 

Cette lettre ne serait pas leur dernière, Remus le promettait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ce One-shot ! De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
